Exiled Saint -On Hold-
by SavageQueenPony
Summary: After Meimi runs away from Seika City, things change in Seika City. A different and harsh drug is in use for defenseless people to make them able to fight and Seira in injected with this drug. However, the drug has physical backlash that can hurt the person. When Meimi returns after 5 years, she comes back with enemies on her trail to kill. What will happen?


**Warning: This Saint Tail fanfic is not like a light-hearted fanfiction! If you liked the way the fanfic started and ended and you would to see a different way of things, then be my guest and read this. But, if you're not used to dark themes being a kids anime, please leave.**

 **For those of you that stayed, thank you for choosing Exiled Saint and I'm sure (I hope) you won't be disappointed.**

Chapter 1 - Injured and Leaving Seika City

Saint Tail couldn't believe it. She failed. She failed big time. As she laid bleeding on the ground, she wondered where it had went all wrong. She thought she had done everything right, but the large cut in her arm told her that what she did wasn't enough. She wasn't strong enough to be a hero. She thought that she would die from the horrible, indescribable pain that she felt. She didn't cry, but as she moved her arm, her organ screamed out as blood came out faster. She heard footsteps and a very, very familiar voice, but she couldn't place who the person was at first. "Stupid girl, why did you challenge me?" That sad voice made Saint Tail wanted to die right then and there.

It was Rosemary, her mother's and now her enemy. Saint Tail growled at Rosemary, but the woman didn't feel too threatened by the dying girl. "Don't touch, Rosemary!" Saint Tail's poisonous-filled voice made Rosemary just eyed her. She cursed that same damned stubbornness that the girl inherited from her mother.

"If I don't stitch you up, you'll die." Rosemary tells the girl softly. Saint Tail then saw a figure in all-white and she attempted to reach her best friend. The scared girl couldn't believe that Saint Tail acted the way she did and got herself into a dying position.

"Let Seira-chan stitch me up." Saint Tail tells Rosemary. Rosemary looked at the girl beside in shock.

"You know how to stitch wounds?" She asked, surprised.

"She always manages to hurt herself some way or another, but this, this is new." Seira says, trembling as she reached for Saint Tail's wounded arm. When she gently wrapped a soft grip around it, Saint Tail reacted by shoving her away. This told Seira that Saint Tail wasn't ready to be touched, despite her injury. "Stop it, Meimi-chan. You're hurt." Seira softly scolded the girl and Meimi snarled as she willingly gave Seira her arm. She eyed Rosemary the entire time Seira stitched her up, daring the woman to try and hurt Seira. But, all Rosemary did was put Seira in her lap and she gently held Seira to mentally help her. Rosemary felt maternal instinct towards the nun, but she didn't know why. As she eyed Seira, all she think about was a daughter she never had. When Seira was finished stitching up Meimi's arm, the thief slowly laid her arm back down the ground.

"Now what? I'm stuck here." Meimi says, not really complaining. Rosemary thought that she could easily just take Seira away just to piss off Meimi, but Rosemary didn't want to go that far and she almost did once before. Meimi almost committed suicide just to stop her. That was how her arm was injured in the first place. Meimi glared at Rosemary with a look that read: I don't trust you. Rosemary knew this as she noticed Meimi about to get up when she saw Rosemary move.

"I'm not going anywhere with her, I promise." Rosemary tells Meimi as she gently lifted the girl from her lap and she set Seira near Meimi. "You're acting like a dog that has rabies." Rosemary tells Meimi. Meimi growled, before she hugged Seira close to her with her good arm. _Don't tell me she's has that drug in her!_ Rosemary thought in horror. Meimi gazed at Seira's hidden neck as she ran her hand up and down to feel where her pulse is. When she found it, Meimi ripped a little tear in the nun garb and she gently sunk her four extremely sharp-to-the-touch fangs. Seira whimpered in pain, but she didn't fight Meimi. She coudn't fight Meimi in this state.

Rosemary stared at Meimi in shock. She knew what the drug was, but the drug was so dangerous, she never thought to put it in her body. She didn't want to have a insane person's killer ways inside of her and it so very obvious that Meimi was given's a dog's killer ways. Rosemary gazed at Seira's pain-strickened face. She saw how sharp the fangs were, but she did see Meimi gently push her fangs into the small girl's throat. She didn't know if Meimi was taking blood or meat, but it soon revealed to be blood as Meimi slowly eased her fangs out of Seira. "Thank you." Meimi tells Seira, licking the small punctures in her throat.

"I won't let that happen again." Meimi tells Seira as Seira squirmed in discomfort as Meimi tightened her grip on Seira. Seira looked up at Rosemary and Rosemary knew what Seira had wanted.

"Saint Tail, you're hurting her." Rosemary tells Meimi. Meimi didn't acknowledge Rosemary as the woman's voice seemed to anger Meimi. Meimi then released Seira all of the sudden and she leaped back a few steps away from the two people.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Meimi says, running away from Seira, Rosemary and Seika City. Seira and Rosemary called her name, but Meimi ignored them in fear of turning into a monster. As she ran away from her home city, Meimi knew that something had to change, but she didn't know if the change had to come from her or somewhere else.

 **With Seira and Rosemary**

"She left." Seira gazed at the place where Meimi stood a few minutes ago. Rosemary stared at Seira and she decided to walk Seira home as Seika City wasn't safe at night. During the walk home, Rosemary couldn't help but to want to comfort the young girl.

"She'll be fine. I promise you, Seira." Rosemary felt strange using the young girl's name, but it felt nice to be familiar with the child. Seira was scared and Rosemary knew this, so she didn't try anything that could frighten the poor child.

"How? She ran off." Seira says to Rosemary. Rosemary decided to just carry Seira. Seira didn't complain, but she had cried out in surprise.

"Sorry. I just wanted to carry you for some reason." Rosemary tells Seira. _If you're my daughter, then I have a hell of a lot of years to make up for._ She thought.

 **Chapter 1 End**

 **Author Note:**

 **I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter of Exiled Saint! This story will be rated Mature due to future adult themes.**


End file.
